


"rumors? who said anything about rumors?"

by daroost89



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, and other sexual things lmao, as well as butt sex, fluff is to be expected, i'll probably add tags as i go along, not sure what all i'm going to write about but, so i'll probably be writing one shots of them quite frequently, the shield reuniting was the best thing to ever happen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: this is where i'll stash all of my one shots of the shield. whether that be shipping them separately or together, this is where they'll be at.





	"rumors? who said anything about rumors?"

**Author's Note:**

> i heard that Seth and Dean were the ones to suggest a new shield shirt, and it prompted me to write Dean and Seth surprising their boyfriend with it. enjoy!

Seth let out a small laugh of amazement as he held up their new shirt, studying every inch of it.

"It's better then what I was expecting," Seth said as he lowered the shirt, looking over at Dean.

Dean gave a smile as he walked closer to Seth, putting an arm around his shoulders as he stared at the shirt. He gave a soft kiss to Seth's temple before giving him a reply.

"It's cool, I gotta say. But you know who would enjoy it more than both of us?"

Seth looked to Dean, a smile forming on his face. Dean let go of his hold on Seth, giving a glance to his boyfriend before beginning to walk towards the locker room, where Roman was. The two of them had missed working with their powerhouse of a boyfriend, and they were so happy to be able to all be together again. It had especially effected Dean, who felt as if he had no motivation to work out or anything if he wasn't going to be working with the two. He also grew more passionate about what he was doing when he was part of The Shield and he truly felt like he could be himself when he was with them. Seth, of course, also felt like he could do anything and defeat anybody when he was with Dean and Roman. The weeks that lead up to him betraying his "brothers", he had tried so desperately to try to convince everyone behind the scenes to not have him go through with it. Obviously, that hadn't worked, and he cried the day he was suppose to do it, hugged his boyfriends and told them how much he loved them. Dean and Roman just laughed as said they weren't going to take it to heart, and that they still loved their little architect. Seth was glad he did it now, though, seeing as how he had a great feud with Dean back then. Plus, it lead to some pretty hot sex between the two after almost every match.

Dean opened the door to the locker room and took a look around before stepping in, calling out Roman's name. Roman replied with an "over here", and the two of them approached him, smiles on their faces.

Roman looked up at them from where he was sitting, raising a brow. 

"What're you two so happy about?" he questioned. He glanced down, noticing Seth's hands behind his back and gave a questioning look as he looked back up at them.

"We have a surprise for you," Dean said, impatiently rocking back and forth on his heels.

Roman sat up a bit as Dean said that, a small smile on his face.

Seth then revealed what he had behind his back, extending it forward for Roman to see the design on the front.

"Since we're getting back together tonight, we asked for new shirts. We thought you might like it," Seth said softly.

Roman's mouth dropped open a bit as he admired the shirt in front of him, slowly grabbing it from Seth's hands and setting it on his lap. He looked back up at his two happy boyfriends, giving them a large smile and a small laugh.

"I love you two, you know that, right?" Roman's voice was laced with happiness as he grabbed the shirt once more, standing and placing it on his chair before turning back towards them. "C'mere."

He brought both of them into a tight hug, earning laughs from the two.

They whispered an "I love you" right back, cherishing this moment with Roman.


End file.
